Jealousy
by Crimson613
Summary: [TsukkiHina] Hinata is overly friendly and causes misunderstandings


Hey guys! so i wrote this story for a zine i applied for (and ended up not getting in regardless). i've been surprisingly into TsukkiHina so here goes my first attempt at writing a haikyuu story. like always, i don't know when the next chapter will be but this will be about 3-5 chapters long and it might alternate POVs like the loveless story i wrote _back in the day,_ enjoy!

* * *

Tsukishima Kei has a boyfriend. Everyone noticed when it happened and they had an idea of who it was.

Honestly, Tsukishima didn't care if people knew or not (it wasn't like he was trying to hide it)...until he heard what people were saying.

It was easy enough to know Hinata was somehow involved, as they now walked home together on some nights. Tsukishima would also stare a bit too long during practice, he'd ruffle Hinata's hair (and his hand would sometimes move to cup his jaw), he'd touch his shoulder, listen to his blabbering, and overall be attentive. One time Sawamura had nearly fainted when the two had crashed during practice (Tsukishima's body had moved automatically to cushion Hinata's fall. He'd seen how bruised his tiny body had been, had hoped to help lessen the amount of purple on his skin). Hinata had been all over him, checking to make sure he was ok, which only irritated Tsukishima

"I'm OK, just be more careful!"

Since then Hinata has been less rash and everyone can breathe a little easier

* * *

Tsukishima Kei's boyfriend is Hinata Shouyo.

One time they were caught kissing on campus. Hinata had been begging him to help him with his homework and Tsukishima had yet to relent. Hinata was a special kind of stupid that required too much of Tsukishima's time. He was surprised Yachi had been able to help Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb. They'd stopped at the soda machine and all of Hinata's jumping and begging and Please Tsukki, just this one time? I'm your boyfriend, how can you not help me? had been enough. He turned to Hinata who moved away as if sensing an attack (and he made the cutest of ninja poses) and smirked, "I'll help if you give me a kiss."

Hinata had blinked stupidly for a moment before his face turned completely red, "K-Kiss?!"

"Kiss," he confirmed. He knew this was playing dirty, knew Hinata was still shy when it came to more intimate contact, especially out in public, but he'd wanted to try it. See what Hinata would do, how he'd react.

The red face was a given, and so was his spluttering. His hands were flailing, his face moving around like he couldn't decide where to look. Perhaps I broke him

He was about to tell Hinata to forget it, that yes he'd help him (he was his boyfriend after all), that they'd meet at the library after school and that they would not be doing work during lunch because, as much as Tsukishima loved him, he was not going to sacrifice his lunch hour for him, when Hinata jumped.

He came up to Tsukishima's lips and kissed him. It was really fast, gravity coming down and taking Hinata away, and the press had been feather light but they'd kissed. A blush forms on Tsukishima's face and he curses the fact he thinks that had been cool.

He lets Hinata steal him for lunch break the next day.

A week later Tsukishima hears about the kiss they'd shared from Yachi. She's trembling and spluttering but congratulates them on being an item. He nods and that seems to calm her down (or shock her, he's not sure when it comes to her). Before she leaves, he asks how she'd figured it out, why she'd approached him now of all days. She gets nervous again, as if he's caught her redhanded.

"Oh uhm, you know, there was the thing and some people were saying, and yesterday…" he raises a brow at her broken sentences and she yelps, "My classmate said she saw you guys kissing!"

She presses her hands to her face, realizing she'd shouted a bit too loud, and the whole gym goes silent. Hinata gets hit in the face and crashes into the net. Tsukishima doesn't go help this time because he's rooted to the floor. He knows he's the one who asked for the kiss and that they might have been seen, but knowing it happened and thinking it might happen are two different things. He hears Yamaguchi snicker quietly and that breaks the silence. Yachi bows deeply, apologizing and muttering something about Seppuku, and Shimizu comes over to her rescue. For the rest of practice he gets congratulatory pats on the back and shy glances from Hinata.

* * *

By the next practice everything is back to normal.

Or as normal as practice could get with the two polar opposites dating. Tanaka and Noya like to tease the two, call them lovebird just to go with the whole bird analogy. It's a bit irritating at first but Tsukishima joins in the banter because he likes how flustered Hinata gets. On his good days, he'll even hold onto Hinata's hand after practice, Hinata will blush but intertwine their fingers as he argues with Kageyama, and the others will smile knowingly.

* * *

Hinata Shouyo is overly friendly and that irritates Tsukishima.

Not because he gets jealous, no he's not that petty, but because it creates misunderstandings he'd rather not be a part of. It's now a given that they are dating. His teammates know and it feels like everyone at school does too since they won't shut up about it (Yamaguchi assures him it's only the girls talking)

But it's also a given that Hinata's smiles aren't all for Tsukishima. He's OK with that, he knows they both enjoy volleyball and that them dating wouldn't change anything. Hinata continues to jump his best when Kageyama is on the court, they share victories, can read each other with just a glance, and he still trusts Kageyama 100%. All of this, coupled with Kageyama's new efforts to be more social give way to a new rumor.

The rumor that Kageyama and Hinata are a thing, which could mean a couple things.

One, that Tsukishima and Hinata broke up (which everyone can testify is not the case since they're still as close as ever) or two, that Hinata has gotten tired of Tsukishima and is seeing Kageyama on the side (which everyone can testify would never happen because Hinata's not a player, he's too honest and straightforward for something like that). The last, and current buzz of the school, however, is that the three of them are...boyfriends.

And that irritates Tsukishima to no end. Him and the King? Even the thought makes him gag.

This time he hears it from Yamaguchi, who has a strained smile on his face. It was one of those days where the two hadn't come to school together. Yamaguchi had to get some stuff done before classes started, and right before he'd been on his way to greet him, a few classmates interrogated him about the trio.

For the rest of the day Tsukishima's mood is ruined.

* * *

During lunch hour, Tsukishima makes it his priority to disappear but it seems to be futile as Hinata sniffs him out ten minutes later, a pout on his chubby face as he complains about Kageyama. It seems the King had beat him to campus this morning and I can't just leave it like that! My pride is at stake here!

And Tsukishima's not even trying to hide it. He's upset that Kageyama's name is coming out of Hinata's lips, that the raven is on his mind. Hinata seems to notice his mood only after he's eaten all his food and wiped his face clean, asks what's wrong, and Tsukishima wants to claim him. To tell everyone that Hinata belongs to him and nobody else. Especially not Kageyama. But Hinata won't understand his frustration or let him do it publicly, so he takes what he can while they're alone.

They're both late to class and that gnawing feeling is still there.


End file.
